In-line fluid treatment devices, which are adapted to be connected to a fluid supply and a fluid exhaust, whereby all the fluid from the supply must pass therethrough to reach the exhaust, are oftentimes used in order to effectively treat all fluid flowing from a particular supply. A benefit of in-line treatment devices is that they can be installed on a primary fluid line, thereby allowing for simple installation and maintenance. However, current in-line fluid treatment devices suffer from several limitations. For example, known devices tend to fail if subjected to high internal pressures, which are typical to chemical processing and oil and gas environments.
What is needed, therefore, is an in-line fluid treatment device capable of withstanding the high internal pressures of certain oil and gas or process equipment.